


Chapter One: Summoning

by infernalmajesty



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Demons, First Impressions, Gen, Ghouls, Ghouls are not human, Possession, Satanic Ritual, Summoning, Telepathy, ghost au, ghouls do not have horns or tails, it’s about to get gay, or are they, the Clergy are a bunch of neat freaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernalmajesty/pseuds/infernalmajesty
Summary: “There are others?”“Oh, yes, many. You are ghoul number two-hundred and seventy-three… But I’m not the one counting.”





	Chapter One: Summoning

“My dear Papas... Are we ready to begin?”

“Yes, Sister.”

The chamber is illuminated in the flickering glow of candlelight. Strong incense and sulfur consumes the air within the space as it is burnt, though it seems to have no effect on anyone present. To them, it is actually quite inviting.

“Very good,” she remarks.

A lifeless body lays over a large pentagram on the cold cement floor in the center of the room. Papa Nihil and his three sons come together around the sacrificial host to form a seance circle. Sister Imperator takes her place in the circle at the body’s feet before they all join hands.

“Special, please join us.” The ghoul knows that is his cue before the words even leave the sister’s lips. He had done this more times than was worth counting. Silently kneeling on the floor across from Imperator at the crown of the newly-dead corpse, Special places his hands on either side of it’s head, cradling it and keeping it steady for what he knows will soon happen.

A nod from the ghoul lets Sister know she may start the summoning.

“Terram. Aera. Ignis. Aqua. Quintam essentiam.” As she begins to recite the words of the summoning ritual in Latin, the men around her quietly join in, all eyes closed as they concentrate on the energy they are trying to communicate with.

“...In absentia Deus, nos beatos vos... Filii scelesti de Satanas, le omnipotene.”

Special is the only one not speaking aloud, his telepathic ability allowing everyone to hear him reciting the spell in their minds. Like clockwork, the dark energy in the chamber becomes increasingly heavy when they continue on, openly inviting any willing demons to rise from their place in Hell and enter the body before them.

“Resurgemus a ignis, nosque possideas hoc corpus nobis dare vos. Utere haec esse vestra vasa pretiosa... et coniunge nobis super terram...”

Watching intently through his mask, Special can see a black, smoky mist manifesting around the feet of the Clergy. It swirls and dances closer to the corpse in his hands as Sister raises her voice in a more assertive tone, provoking the demonic energy. Special stops reciting the spell in order to concentrate on his powers, using his Fire element to send a surge of heat through the dead body and entice the demon further.

The black mist swells instantaneously and shrouds the body. Special takes a deep breath while bracing himself, the familiar sensation of static electricity traveling along his arms under his cassock and causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. Sister pauses as she experiences the same feeling.

“Nos sentire conspectu tuo...” she murmurs. _We feel your presence_.

Special’s eyes focus on the inky smoke as it seemingly reaches out toward the corpse’s face and cautiously begins to enter the body through the nose and mouth. The presence is shy and apprehensive, reminding the aether ghoul of a small and timid animal. ‘ _Do not be afraid_ ’, he thinks, hoping the entity can hear him.

The chamber is silent for several long seconds as the clergy wait in tense anticipation.

As if sucked into a vacuum, the black mist disappears into the body and it wakes with a loud gasp, jolting to life in a burst of panicked energy. The male’s eyes shoot open and look up in fear at the masked person above him, his heart beating erratically. Special’s green eyes morph to white as he quickly taps into his Air element to calm the new ghoul before he has the chance to sit up or flee from his grasp.

“ _Lugna_ ,” he states in his native tongue, forcing another psychic pulse through the male’s body and watching him relax against the floor. He smiles to himself behind his mask as the fear in the water ghoul’s ocean blue eyes is replaced with tranquility. Sister and the Papas step out of their formation when they know the summoning has worked, leaving the chamber in a silent haste.

“Alpha... Omega,” Special beckons, and his fellow ghouls join him from where they stand hidden in shadows by the chamber entrance. Like Special, they had done this hundreds of times, the routine imprinted in their muscle memory. The water ghoul lets out a frightened mewl as Alpha and Omega move toward him, their height and cloaked appearance much more intimidating than Special’s.

The two ghouls pull their new brother to his feet and usher him into a different room within the underground chambers. Anxiety takes over the water ghoul once again as he sees a single chair and is forced into it, the metal surface cold and unforgiving against his bare skin.

“He is very frightened,” Omega says, glancing at Special as he and Alpha struggle to keep the male from writhing and whimpering. Alpha gives the newborn ghoul a menacing scowl through the eyes of his dark mask and lets an intense heat flow from his hands as a warning while he grips the ghoul’s arm and shoulder tight, knowing he’d get the hint that trying to fight any of them would be a grave mistake. “You need to calm him again,” Omega continues after a distressed cry comes from their subject, Alpha’s hands burning him enough to make the skin welt.

“He could botch the branding if he is moving too much.”

‘ _I know_ ’, Special practically snaps at his colleague, offended that Omega was telling him what to do when he was already entirely aware of the situation. The gangly water ghoul cowers as he catches Special’s eyes staring daggers into Omega, unaware that Special was scolding him within his mind. ‘ _How abhorrent. You act like I am a fool... Do you not remember who it was that taught you all you know_?’

Without a reply from Omega, the eldest ghoul swiftly rids of his glowering expression and turns his attention to the confused male in the chair.

“You will be just fine,” he coos, reaching up to brush some of the disheveled, dark brown hair away from the young ghoul’s fearful eyes. Instinctively, he turns his head away from Special’s touch as the same hand comes down to rest against his cheek. “But you must trust me.”

Using both hands now, Special coaxes the anxious ghoul’s head back up, forcing him to meet his eyes. For a fleeting moment, the ghoul does not feel scared. There is something strangely comforting within the elder ghoul’s green gaze, his hands soft and much more gentle than the two pairs pinning him to the metal chair. Though, as quick as it takes Special to blink, His eyes meld back to their unsettling white color.

“Alpha—“ Special struggles, feeling the newborn ghoul resist against his spell as he tries to put him to sleep. “Quickly, he is very resilient.”

Alpha releases his searing grip on the ghoul to stand, hastily retrieving a branding iron from a sterile table nearby. As expected, the terrified ghoul in the chair takes a swing at Special the moment his arm is free, but the defense is useless; the paralyzing force of Special’s powers makes the limb go numb and fall lifelessly into his lap.

“There you go,” Special murmurs as the newborn ghoul’s eyes shut with the heavy and dizzying wave of unconsciousness that consumes him. Omega carefully turns over the ghoul’s left arm to expose the inside of his wrist and Alpha gets to work on heating up the iron, a brilliant blue flame bursting from his palm.

It doesn’t take long for the iron to start glowing with a red-hot intensity. Special and Alpha switch places so the fire ghoul can perform the branding correctly, Special keeping one of his hands placed near the ghoul’s forehead as the other holds onto his arm as Alpha had, watching intently for any signs of his consciousness returning.

There’s an unsettling hiss as the iron is pressed into the ghoul’s arm and as expected, his body violently wakes from the agonizing pain. He screams, and Omega forces himself to look elsewhere in the room while tightening his hold on his arm. He hated having to witness this part of the ritual because he knew very well what the pain felt like. Alpha on the other hand, lets out a laugh under his breath as he lifts the iron away from the water ghoul’s burned and blistering skin. He knows neither of his colleagues can hear his chuckle over the deafening cries echoing within the stone chamber.

Special attempts to calm the ghoul as much as he can, but he’s faced once again with the newborn’s resilience, and it takes every last bit of Special’s energy to pacify him until his loud screams have turned into soft whimpers.

“H–Heal it...” the oldest ghoul stammers as he loses his balance, on the verge of blacking out from the rapid drain of his powers. He shucks his mask off in time to catch himself on the cold chamber floor as he collapses, his vision blurry and his mind disoriented.

For a moment, Omega is almost too concerned with Special to do as he’s told. “But, it’s supposed to heal on it’s own—“

“— _Do it_ , Omega,” Alpha’s voice booms as he goes to Special’s aid. Omega averts his worried eyes from the older ghouls to the confused and trembling ghoul in the chair next to him, Omega’s hands still gripping his now-branded forearm.

The water ghoul wordlessly begs for Omega to heal his searing wound–an endless stream of tears spilling from his blue eyes and staining his cheeks-but even still, the quintessence ghoul hesitates. Maybe it was because Omega was stuck in his ways, used to doing his clerical work by the book without exception. Or, maybe he felt the ghoul just didn’t deserve it. After all, he and every other ghoul in the legion had to suffer through this part of the ritual. What was so different about this one?

“...Please,” the vulnerable ghoul says after a long pause, glancing down at his arm and then back up to Omega’s eyes. He could feel his stomach churn. The sight of his skin, scorched and raw, was repulsive. The charred stench wafting into his newly-heightened senses was also not helping.

The pathetic plea from the water ghoul forces Omega to finally cave, his right hand moving to gently cover the branding with his palm. The ghoul in the chair watches as Omega’s eyes close behind his black bauta mask, a faint tingling beginning to radiate from the area of the wound and flowing along the entire limb. The water ghoul observes his hand as it’s uncontrollable trembling gradually stops along with the nauseating pain. All of this is overwhelmingly confounding, but the ghoul isn’t going to question it if it means he won’t be tortured any further.

Within seconds, Omega finishes the healing process and carefully lifts his hand away. Revealed is a scar in the shape of a grucifix, pale and barely raised, like the ghoul has had it for a decade.

“Come with me,” Omega says, swiftly helping the naked ghoul out of the chair. They both glance back at Alpha and Special just as the eldest has regained enough strength to get up off the ground. The water ghoul catches only a glimpse of Special’s face before he’s taken out of the chamber. Omega brings him up a poorly lit stairwell to a higher level and into yet another room. This one is much different than the stone chambers he’d just been in, but the climate is just as cold. It’s modern and not so frightening thanks to the white walls and fluorescent light, though the ghoul still has no idea what this place is or why he’s even here.

In any other instance, Omega would keep his mask on. Something about this ghoul and the way his eyes had reflected so much fear when he looked at him made Omega empathize. Special had never demanded a branding to be healed immediately. He must have seen the same thing in this ghoul as Omega was currently.

After lowering his hood, Omega removes his mask and sets it aside.

“What’s going on?” the shivering ghoul asks meekly as he looks at Omega’s face, the first face he’s truly seen since being thrust into an earthly existence. His features are not what the water ghoul expects, though he doesn’t have much of anything to base his expectations on anyway.

Even without his mask, Omega’s eyes are large and piercing in their color—a metallic, slate blue that shines brilliantly in the light. His cheeks are round, and as he presses his lips together, mulling over his answer to the complicated question, the water ghoul notices the scar gracing his top one.

“It’ll all be explained in due time,” Omega replies, taking a cautious step closer to the ghoul to direct him toward the opposite side of the room, a large shower head extending from the ceiling. “Stand here.” He points at the drain on the tile floor directly under it.

The water ghoul, still thoroughly confused, follows Omega’s orders and stands in the designated spot. As he opens his mouth again to ask more questions, he feels an icy blast of water hit the top of his head and cascade down his shoulders and back, a gasp passing his lips instead of words.

“It will get warmer, don’t worry.” Omega catches the water ghoul’s eyes as he glares at him through the long, wet hair plastered to his forehead, wrapping his lanky arms around himself and shivering violently. The aether ghoul offers a gentle smile even though he’s having a laugh on the inside. Raising his right hand, Omega counts down on his fingers.

_3… 2… 1…_

The anger on the newborn’s face melts away as he feels the water heat up to a comfortably hot temperature at the same moment Omega has reached zero, the warmth quickly erasing the goosebumps that had risen on his skin. He fixes his posture and stands up straight after a brief silence, realizing that this isn’t another form of clerical torture, but that it’s actually meant to be pleasant. The ghoul closes his eyes and tips his head back to let the water flow through his dirty hair, and for a moment he completely forgets where he is.

“Turn around,” Omega instructs, pulling the ghoul out of the trance he’d fallen into. He has something in his hand now. It looks soft and incapable of causing pain. It’s a sponge.

The bigger ghoul spins him around when he doesn’t comply and then coaxes his arms up and out to his sides. “Do you know where you came from?” Omega asks as he begins washing the ghoul’s filthy skin with the sponge. The question is unexpected.

“Uh… Y-Yes...” the newborn answers though he’s a bit unsure. The fragrant scent entering his sensitive nose as he gets scrubbed with the sponge isn’t helping him think. The memory of Hell is distant, like a dream he’s just woken from, fading away with every second that continues to pass.

“It’s okay if you can’t remember,” Omega’s voice is calm and reassuring. “Not everyone does.”

The water ghoul hums in response because he doesn’t know what else to say, but Omega doesn’t seem to mind. He rids the ghoul’s arms and back of any grime left from when his body was still a corpse and moves on to the water ghoul’s lower half. Once finished Omega turns him around so they’re face to face again, cleaning his front side with a similar swiftness. Like the summoning ritual, this was the older ghoul’s routine, a job he’d been doing for years. The younger one stammers on his feet as the sudsy sponge in Omega’s hand brushes against an area he wasn’t aware was so sensitive, the strange sensation causing the ghoul’s face to flush a rosy pink. He chooses not to say anything about it, instead bringing his eyes up toward the ceiling until Omega has moved the sponge elsewhere. After he’s finished, Omega steps away to discard the sponge and comes back with a bottle of shampoo.

“Hand out, please,” Omega says politely. The ghoul instinctively holds his palm out to Omega and watches as he squeezes some shampoo into it. It smells different than the previous soap, the water ghoul notices. “Rub this into your hair until there’s a lot of bubbles.” Omega gesticulates the action on himself to show the ghoul what he means. “You have a lot of hair though, so really get in there. Then rinse it out, and make sure there’s nothing left.”

While monitoring the new ghoul as he washes his hair, Omega falls into his regular, informative protocol. “The Clergy prides itself on cleanliness,” he starts. “After a ghoul—that means you—is summoned here to earth, the first thing they learn how to do is properly bathe. The human body you’re in is the only one you’ll get, so you must take care of it. Every day.” The ghoul has moved on to rinsing out the shampoo now, and like before, he slips into a daydream-like state as his eyes close, consumed by the feeling of the water rushing over his face and through his hair.

“However, I don’t think you’ll have much of a problem with that. You’re very clearly a water ghoul.”

“A water ghoul,” he repeats inquisitively as Omega cuts off his elemental supply. Within seconds, the ghoul is shivering again from the lack of heat surrounding him. “Are you a water ghoul?” He was still trying to understand what that meant.

“No, I am an aether ghoul. Or quintessence, as it was originally called. You and I are quite different.”

“Oh. Why was it changed?”

“Too many letters. Now, come over here and dry off,” Omega beckons, retrieving a soft towel from a cupboard at the end of the room where they had come in. The ghoul follows on unbalanced legs and takes the towel, holding it close to himself for a moment to feel the plush fabric against his skin, but also to cling to any warmth that it might offer. Omega helps him remove the remaining drops of water from his body before turning his attention to the neatly-folded clothing sitting atop a counter nearby.

Omega assists the ghoul with putting on a pair of underwear and a crisp black t-shirt, as well as a pair of socks. The ghoul is happy to finally have something covering his body to ward off the chill in the room. The cotton is pleasant against his skin, and as his fingers toy with the collar, he can smell the subtle freshness of laundry detergent.

“Trousers next,” the older ghoul says, unfolding the black pants and holding them out to the water ghoul. “One leg at a time.”

The newborn ghoul gives Omega a sheepish glance before attempting to clothe himself. His sense of balance isn’t fully developed yet, and this results in his long limbs tripping over the garment. Luckily, Omega is there to keep him upright.

“They might be a little big,” he mentions after the younger ghoul has figured out how to close the button and zipper. Both ghouls notice the bit of slack in the waistband and baggy fit in the legs. “You’re very… long and narrow. But someone can alter them for you, if you want.”

“Okay,” the new ghoul replies meekly, pretending to understand what Omega means as he tugs his pants up to prevent them from slipping past his hips.

His next item of clothing is a perfectly ironed cassock. It looks identical to the one Special had been wearing. It’s fabric isn’t as soft as his t-shirt, he observes as he slides his lanky arms into the sleeves, but it was still something that would grant the ghoul warmth, so he isn’t opposed. “This can be altered too…” Omega chuckles as he helps the water ghoul fasten the snaps that run along the front. The cassock is ill-fitting like his trousers; long enough for his appendages but slightly too large in width.

“This is what you wear every day. You’ll receive a uniform for each day of the week.” Omega explains as he sets a pair of black shoes on the floor at the ghoul’s feet. “And three pairs of shoes; one for day-to-day use, one for special occasions such as mass or church gatherings, and one spare. In case something happens to the others.”

Omega guides the ghoul’s feet into his shoes and shows him how to tie them as he speaks, the younger ghoul watching and listening intently even though most of it makes little sense to him right now.

The aether ghoul goes on as he secures a pair of pristine, white spats around the shoes, “Like the rest of you, keep everything tidy and clean. Sister Imperator and the Clergy despise a tarnished appearance. So don’t go rolling around in the dirt if you have somewhere important to be, okay?” Omega returns to his feet and the ghoul standing in front of him nods to show that he’s paying attention.

“One more thing before we’re done here,” the older ghoul adds as he picks up something metallic from the same counter the clothes had been laid on. The item is attached to a black cord that Omega places carefully around the ghoul’s neck. The large metal pendant now resting against his chest is shaped like the branding he received on his left arm; an inverted cross overlaid with an open circle. “You must wear this for mass and when you meet with Sister or any of the other members of the higher Clergy. In other words, have it on when you’re on castle grounds.”

The newborn ghoul nods again. This was a lot to take in. He was no longer just an entity floating within the void of Hell waiting to be summoned. He had a tangible form now.

Where did Omega say they were again? Earth? ‘Castle grounds’ must be something else.

“Let’s go,” his superior calls after putting his bauta mask back on and lifting up his hood. He holds the door open and for the smallest moment, the water ghoul is afraid to step past the threshold. It takes some extra encouragement to get him to leave. “Nothing bad will happen, I promise you.”

Putting his trust in Omega, he ventures back into the stony corridor and begins ascending a new flight of stairs with the older ghoul close behind, their footsteps echoing as they walk.

“We are under the castle right now,” Omega says as they come to an intersection of hallways. The older ghoul points to his right, “This way.”

At the end of the corridor, there is yet another staircase, this one more grand than the others. As they climb, the air changes drastically. It is no longer stale and musty, and the ghoul feels like he can truly breathe. The only downside is, he’s cold again. The March breeze cuts through his clothing like a knife, his damp hair only perpetuating the shivers that overtake his form.

His eyes look up toward the sky as he emerges at the top of the stairs and takes a few steps out onto flat land, a pitch black sky illuminated with countless stars expanding above him. The moon is hiding behind the earth’s shadow tonight, but the ghoul has no problem discerning the large stone structures surrounding him thanks to his new ability to see in the dark.

“This is the courtyard. There isn’t much to see right now, though. It looks better when the sun is up.”

Omega leads the newborn ghoul across the open area to a heavy, metal gate set within a fortified stone wall, unlocking it to let them pass and then locking it again behind them. “There are quite a few of these gates surrounding the perimeter of the castle grounds. They’re open in the daytime and secured at night. Please do not get yourself locked in.”

The water ghoul notices Omega’s tone grow more firm with his stipulation.

“I won’t.”

“Good. Now, _låt skynda_ ,” the big ghoul says, pressing for them to walk in the direction of the water ghoul’s assigned residence. “I know you are nearing hypothermia, and I’m getting a bit cold myself.”

“Where are we going?” Seeing a plethora of smaller, more modern buildings a short distance below their elevated path, the ghoul’s curiosity begins to grow.

“Your living quarters. Everyone calls them ‘apartments’, though.”

“There are others?”

“Oh, yes, many. You are ghoul number two-hundred and seventy-three… But I’m not the one counting.”

“Are they water ghouls, too?” The questions are pouring out naturally. He wants to learn more about himself and this new life.

“Not all of them. It’s a common element to possess, but some of us have other qualities.”

The young ghoul doesn’t say anything this time, only begs for more information with a curious glance at Omega as they walk.

“Some ghouls possess Fire or Earth. They are common like Water.”

“What about Aether, like you?”

Omega chuckles at the ghoul’s rapidly growing desire to know more. “I’m getting to that… Air ghouls are more rare than those first three, but there’s still a solid population within the church. There are only seventeen Aether ghouls. Most of us live in the castle.”

“Mm,” the lanky ghoul hums, his brain compartmentalizing everything he’s being told. “Could I live in the castle?”

Omega shakes his head, “I’m afraid not. That’s a privilege you have to be chosen for by Sister or Papa Nihil.”

A new name he’d not heard yet. “Papa Nihil?”

“Yes. He and Sister Imperator are the reason why we even exist. If not for them stumbling upon this island here in Sweden over 20 years ago, I’m not sure we’d be doing any of this right now. Although, now that you have me thinking, location may not have much to do with our existence… It’s all in the name of Satan, after all. I suppose they just got lucky when they found this place.”

After walking a bit further past other apartment buildings, the ghoul comes to a sudden stop under Omega’s authority, a strong hand grasping his thin shoulder so he doesn’t continue down the sidewalk. “This is it.”

Suddenly the water ghoul feels a wave of anxiety flow through him, similar to the panic he felt down in the chambers but in a lesser degree. Omega opens the door and enters the building’s foyer, urging his new sibling to follow him up the staircase that is to the left.

“That one is yours,” Omega tells him once they’ve reached the landing on the second floor, striding past the first door in the hallway and pointing to the next one as they come upon it. “Emergency exit is that way,” he gestures to their right, alluding to a separate stairwell around the corner.

Standing next to Omega, the water ghoul stares at the door as the other knocks on it three times and then waits.

 

…Silence.

 

“Is there another ghou—“

 _—Knock, knock, **knock**_. Omega tries again, much harder this time.

“I’m sorry I cut you off,” he whispers. “Yes, there’s another ghoul that lives here.”

“Oh,” the skinny ghoul chirps just as he hears a few bumps and thumps from within the complex. There’s a muffled voice as well, and it doesn’t sound happy.

“What do you _want_?” The voice asks as the apartment door swings open, causing the newborn ghoul to cower slightly.

Standing in the doorway is a ghoul not much taller than him, dressed only in a pair of boxer-briefs, his dark hair draped over the tan skin of his chest and shoulders in long dreadlocks. The two lock eyes for a brief moment before the drowsy ghoul notices Omega, immediately changing his demeanor and wiping the scowl off his brow.

He reaches up to rub the exhaustion from his eyes,adjusting his posture. “Oh, uh—Omega. Sorry, I was just, uh—“

“Sleeping, I know. Leo, this is your new roommate.” Omega gestures toward the fully-clothed ghoul next to him. Unsure of what to do, the water ghoul keeps his eyes on the floor; though as a new, unfamiliar scent enters his nose, he steals another peek at the ghoul called Leo. Was that _him_ he was smelling?

Suddenly Omega’s hand is pressing between his shoulder blades, urging him to go inside the apartment as Leo opens the door completely and steps aside.

“Please show him around,” Omega says to Leo, the water ghoul resisting the push against his back for a fleeting second before finally obeying and entering the premises.

 _Oh_.

That scent was _definitely_ Leo. Practically suffocating in the warm, peppery aroma dancing around his head, the young ghoul turns to look back at Omega for guidance, but something inside tells him this is where they part ways.

“This is for him,” Omega hands Leo an unmarked envelope. “It contains his host’s I.D., funds for the first month, and instructions for tomorrow.” Leo stifles a groan at the last point, but takes the envelope anyway because he has no choice.

“You’ll be excused from your lessons and rehearsals, so please be thorough when you give him the tour. …He’ll catch on quickly, he’s very inquisitive.”

“No problem,” Leo replies, his free hand reaching for the doorknob. Omega looks past him at the nervous ghoul and offers a reassuring nod before the door is shut in his face.

After turning around, Leo gives his new roommate a long stare, forming a brief first impression as he blindly tosses the envelope onto the small dining table nearby. _Nothing special about this one_ , he thinks to himself as he notices the ghoul’s diffident posture.

“…Welcome home, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> After months of trying to start this main story for my Ghost AU, I’ve finally finished the first chapter. Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated because I’m always trying to improve my writing.
> 
> I don’t have a title for this work yet, and I don’t know if I will, I just wanted to upload this first chapter to see if anyone finds it interesting enough to want more in the future. Treat this as a pilot episode of sorts.
> 
> Thanks for reading! 💙


End file.
